Fair Warning
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: April Fool's fic


Author: bar_ohki

Title: Fair Warning

Rating: T for swearing and death threats.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Author's Note: This wasn't an intentional April Fool's fic, but it is in a way.

Fair Warning

It was a perfectly nice, sunny autumn day. Musashi had recently rejoined the team and the Devil Bats had just won a hard-fought victory against the Bando Spiders. Everyone was excited to hear they would be going to the Kantou Tournament. Mamori was currently in the school cafeteria chatting with Sara and Ako, her two best friends.

"Anezaki." Musashi greeted her as he absently starched his new Mohawk. He didn't look much like a high school student with his adult-like face and his stoic, serious expression didn't help matters. Mamori knew that he was secretly very kind and cheerful.

"Oh! Musashi-kun!" Mamori smiled and waved.

"…We need to talk." Musashi's tone was dead serious, surprising Mamori.

"Ah, okay then." Mamori stood up and bid her friends good bye and followed Musashi. He led her to a quiet, deserted corridor. Musashi leaned his side against one of the walls and looked at Mamori carefully. Mamori blinked once then leaned her back against the wall while she waited for Musashi to gather his words.

That's when Kurita came out of a nearby classroom and stood on Mamori's other side. The presence of the enormous lineman felt somewhat threatening and trapping. Mamori frowned, confused why Kurita would ever be that hostile about anything, particularly at her. She looked to Musashi to ask him why Kurita was behaving funny when she realized he was acting odd himself.

With a small, nervous intake of breath, Mamori realized that she was trapped between a wall, Musashi, and Kurita.

"We'll make this quick." Musashi announced suddenly, making Mamori jerk. "He pretends to be a lot stronger than he actually is."

"And you know it's not because he likes to play tricks." Kurita added. "It's because he's afraid that people will see how fragile he is inside."

"He won't admit it, but he can't handle a heartbreak." Musashi added with a sigh.

"…Please take good care of him, okay?" Kurita asked her, his usual friendly side returning.

Musashi slammed a hand on the side of her face, making Mamori squeak in fear and surprise.

"Because if you toy with him, I'm going to kill you." Musashi assured her, looking almost wild.

"Whew!" Kurita breathed a sigh of relief and Musashi backed off. "We just had to get that off our chests. I wish you both happiness."

"Take good care of him." Musashi reminded her firmly and the two football players left Mamori standing in the hall, confused.

_'They have to be talking about Hiruma.'_ Mamori realized after a minute. _'But Hiruma doesn't like me that way…. Well, if he does he hasn't made it clear.'_

Mamori shook her head and returned to Sara and Ako. She didn't see Hiruma at class when it came time to return. She did see him at football practice, but he was busy running practice and it wasn't her place to ask him about it then.

When Mamori went into the clubhouse to prep the locker room for the dirty laundry and the showers the boys were about to take, she found a cream puff on top of an envelope. Quickly, Mamori lifted up the cream puff and looked inside the letter. It simply said: 'look behind you'. The door to the clubhouse opened and Hiruma was standing there, covered in dirt and sweat, clad in his red uniform.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori acknowledged him, not really sure what the expression was on his face.

"…I feel in fucking love with you." Hiruma growled at her, obviously this was not something he was thrilled about. "Old man said I should say something." The last bit made it sound like this confession was a bit forced.

"Ah." Mamori nodded.

Hiruma frowned, clearly not pleased with her response.

"I'm not sure I'm in love," Mamori admitted, "but I do like you and I am interested in you in a romantic sense."

"But if we want to pursue this relationship, I have a condition." Mamori told Hiruma flatly.

"Really?" Hiruma sounded mildly surprised by this.

"That Kurita and Musashi don't threaten me about new developments before they actually happen."

**-break-**

Musashi and Kurita chuckled, they thought it was a perfectly good prank.

_=_=_=_=_

Random cuteness.


End file.
